Car Mechanic Simulator 2018 Wiki
Welcome to the Car Mechanic Simulator 2018 Wiki Car Mechanic Simulator 2018 is a simulation video game depicting the work of an automotive mechanic. It was released on Jul 28, 2017. The game is a sequel to Car Mechanic Simulator 2015. Gameplay The game is played from a first-person perspective, with the player able to walk freely around the shop. The game is divided into "orders" - customer vehicles with a list of problems - which the player must troubleshoot and repair. Upon receiving a job through the phone and a vehicle, the player is required to remove, inspect, and/or replace the relevant broken parts. When a vehicle is reassembled, it may be taken for a test drive before being returned to the customer. As you repair vehicles and complete them, you obtain cash and experience points. When enough experience is gained, you level up and earn a point to spend on Unlocks. In addition to the orders (which include story mode and randomly-assigned vehicles), the player can also visit locations such as barns, the junkyard, the auction house, or the car salon to find different vehicles and parts to purchase for their personal collection. Fixing up junkyard vehicles is another way to earn money, particularly if one utilizes the ability to repair parts on the workbench (with the necessary unlocks). Completing these cars and selling them can also earn a restoration bonus. Build and expand your repair service empire in this incredibly detailed and highly realistic simulation game, where attention to car detail is astonishing. Find classic, unique cars in the new Barn Find module and Junkyard module. You can even add your self-made car in the Car Editor. About Features of Car Mechanic Simulator 2018: * photorealistic graphics * 40+ cars to get your hands dirty with * 10+ tools to help you check out cars * 1000+ parts waiting for you * start from a small workshop and upgrade it to a full sized 3-lifter gem * mix of randomly generated jobs to fulfill * endless gameplay * multilevel car parking in which you can store you cars * Advanced Upgrades System (level up and spend your points to upgrades) * Path Test to test car suspension * Test Track to test car condition (or just fool around) * Race Track to test car performance * Car Auctions where you can compete with other bidders and try to outbid them * Car Paint Shop with different paint types and car liveries (or you can just paint one part to save money) * Barn Finds, where you search for abandoned cars in barns - make sure to look there for parts * Junkyard (scavenge for parts and rusty cars) * Car Editor for modders (add your cars to the game!) New Features since CMS 2015: * seats, steering wheels and benches are exchangeable * car windows are now parts too * new repair system (smarter way to repair parts) * parts warehouse (you can store your parts in a warehouse now) * sheds (Barn Find module) * separated tires and rims (you can place any tire and rim you want) * new working shock absorber tool * new working battery charger * new working wheel balancer and changer * race track (next to test track, there is a race track with a timer) * new physics system (much more complex) * car liveries (you can apply liveries to your car) * redone paint system (you can paint each part separately, choose the paint type: matt, metallic, pearl) * modding support from day 1 (place your own cars in the game) * customizable license plates (with modding support) * customizable game music (with user music) * engine crane (tired of lifting your car up and down to disassemble engine) * creating new engines on the crane (starting from scratch) * leveling system (XP with upgrades) * new car salon (you can buy brand new cars) * liquids in car * story orders (pregenerated like in CMS 2014) next to generated orders (like in CMS 2015) * all new UI and easier controls (with rebind) * pad support * ... and much, much more Official licensed brands coming up in DLC's: * Mercedes * Maserati * DeLorean * Pagani * Bentley * Dodge * Plymouth * Chrysler * Jeep * Ram * Lotus * Mazda * ... and more DLC's * Mazda DLC * Dodge DLC * Jeep DLC * Plymouth DLC * Bentley REMASTERED DLC * Tuning DLC * Lotus DLC * Garage Customization DLC * Porsche DLC * Dodge Modern DLC * Maserati REMASTERED DLC * RAM DLC Change Log Current Version: 1.5.22 * Engine swaps * 'Rims painting ' * added chrome paint type to rims and body * added over 60 new performance parts * added Low quality car shadows into settings * added Korean language * Unique names for engines to identify * UI improvements * performance optimizations * Fixed bugs when after creating new profile some cars from different profile was deleted * Engine swaps blocked in mission and in customers cars * updated Turkish language * mod Cars can now have missing body panels Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__